Bound Butterfly
by Miyoshi Sugita
Summary: Micah sees things that no normal human should be able to see. What's the meaning of the strange dreams he's been having?


**Disclaimer:** I own everything this story it's based a reoccurring dream I've been having. what you don't dream of hot guys going at it like bunnies? What's wrong with you -_- also it may or may not contain M-preg later.

**P.S.- **I proofread twice so if you find any typos my bad I tried to catch them all

"_Excuse me ambassador Munakata? It's so good to see you again how long as it been sir?" I asked extending my hand to the balding man in front of me._

"_Oh hi Micah right?" he asked while shaking my hand. "It's been quite a while is Shen here with you? Come, I'd like you'd you meet my daughters they were away when you came to__Eurana ." Ambassador Munakata said motioning for me to follow him._

"_He should be here soon, he was dispatched earlier to take care of a small bunch of rebels outside the city he should be here soon I hope" I said scanning the room for Shen he really should be here by now._

"_Micah I'd like you to meet my daughter Euphrasy, Euphrasy this is Micah he and Shen help rid our country of the golls while you were away in school. Honey have you seen your sister Calliste?"_

_I smiled down at the little girl who couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 years old which caused her to smile back at her and reply "Thank you so much mister Micah the families who live in the north were really happy those things were gone. She's over there with Eoti." she said in a sing song way pointing to across the room_

"_Please just call me Micah, I'm happy Shen and I were able to get there in time and the townspeople are safe and happy" I said._

"_Micah if it's not too much trouble would you keep a eye on Euphrasy I'd like to have a word with a fellow ambassador of mine but before the night is over with you must meet Calliste." he said waving to the group of men standing near the east entrance._

"_It's no trouble at all sir, it would be my pleasure" I said holding my hand out to Euphrasy. "Well Euphrasy would you like to dance" I said offering her a my hand. Mid way through our second dance I was interrupted by a petite woman with short blonde hair._

"_I see you're enjoying yourself Euphie? Aren't you going to introduce me to your date?" she said to the little girl who started to turn red. _

"_Hi I'm Micah your father ambassador Munakata asked me to keep a eye on her while he talked to the other dignitaries." I said kissing her hand._

"_The Micah? You're a legend around Albon Academy I had no idea you would be here, is Shen Tai here also?" She said looking at me with huge green eyes._

"_When you're the talk of the military you can't get out of these huge PR events. Shen should have been here by now he's currently on assignment so maybe that's holding him up." I replied suddenly feeling uneasy._

"_The rebels have become more violent lately there attacks have become more brazen don't you think?" she asked a look of sadness gracing her face for a moment._

"_I agree…" I was close to replying but was interrupted by General Evrard. I gave him a salute before he ordered me to relax and follow him to one of the windows. His lips were moving but I couldn't hear anything everything suddenly everything when silent. Normally this would freak someone out but I had been here many times, I knew this was a dream soon I would wake up but when I usually never got this far into the dream would this be the night I finished it? If I did could I prevent the calamity that was going to happen? General Evrard waked away from me leaving me alone and staring at the moon. Suddenly all around me were glass shards and fire then I was pulling Euphrasy & Calliste into a stairwell._

I shot up in bed gaping for air.

"Its ok baby breathe, breathe you're safe see we're home nothing can hurt you ok?" Shen said holding me tightly "was it the dream again?"

"Uh-huh more frequent more vivid" I whispered. "It's close."

"How close? Micah you ok? Baby talk to me"

I didn't realized I had zoned out "I don't know but shadow man is General Evrard but I still don't know what he's saying to me but I know I'm supposed to save Euphrasy & Calliste. I pulled them into the stairwell, and then I woke up." I started to relax a little as Shen stroked the small of my back. "Shen I need to." I started to say before he silenced me with his lips and pulled me onto his lap.

"I'll help you forget baby, have you forgotten you owe me a proper send off?" Shen said smirking as I climbed onto his lap and lightly rocking to and fro.

"And why should I we have a mission together tomorrow remember?" I said maneuvering his cock to my entrance.

"How do you want it baby? Mmh ok I think you've gotten tighter in the past two hours" Shen moaned lewdly.

"Dealers choice?" I groaned sinking down fully on Shen's pulsing cock moved in a circle twice before pulling back until only the head was inside me, the look on his face was exquisite. "You ok Shen, you look a little distressed problem?" I asked leaning forward and trying the same move again.

"Stop! oh holy Nanrael! stay on damn it!" he screamed as I nibbled his earlobe.

"Make me Shen if you can make me I'll gladly stay OH! On!" l taunted which set him off, before I knew it he was pulling me down hard onto him and hitting my sweet spot with perfect accuracy. Not wanting to be outdone I began to roll my hip in a clockwise motion. Shen then suddenly rolled so that I was now under him.

"Baby you know I hate teasing" he moaned thrusting deeper into me which caused me to cry out in complete pleasure. Shen looked down at me in lust and worry trying to determine if he has hurt me.

"Is that all you got?" I groaned biting down on my knuckle this apparently unleashed the wild beast inside him. Shen pull me up so that we were in a upright position, him kneeling me straddled on his lap hard cock thrusting inside my body.

"Don't stop please, please" I babbled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and holding on for dear life.

"Do you feel better baby?" he asked never losing his perfect aim, I tried to respond but it honestly felt too intense. "It doesn't seem like I'm making it good for you" he said putting one hand against the headboard of our bed and threading the other in my white hair, I knew all to well what was to come he had lost all control and started slamming into my body.

"Oh Shen" I screamed as he pulled me down hard and released himself deep inside. The harsh pull and the feel of his warm cum had me cumming milliseconds later.

After we had both calmed enough I opened my eyes they were met by two brown sleepy ones full of love, love that was only for me. I allowed him to guide me back and slip out of my body, as I rolled over to rest my head on his chest, I felt a little embarrassed, I could feel his semen slowly leaking from my entrance.

"Micah it's going to be ok I don't care if it's today or Twenty years from now I will rescue you I promise, just wait for me and I'll come." I heard him say as I drifted off into a peaceful dreamless sleep.


End file.
